csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Lucy Burb (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Burb Family |roommates = John Burb, Jennifer Burb |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Lucy Burb is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of John and Jennifer Burb , the niece of Daniel, Mary-Sue and Kaylynn Pleasant , and the cousin of Angela, Lilith, Clovis, Sarah and Arian Pleasant. While her pre-made counterpart is a Child with 5 days before becoming a teenager, Lucy is a teenager with 15 days from being an Adult. I decided to make Lucy age 5 days because she was already a child by the time Angela and Lilith became teenagers, according to one of the pre-made storytelling images. Some of the Sims' ages are messed up, and although I haven't been able to straighten out all the numerous age inconsistencies, I have still done the best job I can. Lucy and the other Family bin Sims in Pleasantview were deleted the first time I played the Sims 2, so she didn't appear until I changed computers and re-did everything that had happened in my gameplay from scratch. Because her pre-set biography states that her cute and friendly nature often gets her out of trouble, I decided to give her the Popularity Aspiration when she became a teenager. It should be noted that Lucy does have an invisible Family aspiration token, hinting at the aspiration that EA wanted for her. Lucy is now an A+ student who is enrolled in Private school. She is employed in the Military career. Lucy is currently Going Steady with Beau Broke but she is having an Affair with Rifle, the unpopular son of the former town gangster Kingston Starker. Lucy wants to end this affair but she isn't sure how to do this without hurting Rifle's feelings. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Lucy is one of the few Sims in my player stories who is now an official Vegetarian. *The default hairstyle Lucy gets when she becomes a teenager is the Bowl Twist hairstyle that Brandi Broke has. The same happens with Brittany Parker. When they became teenagers, I gave them the bun hairstyle because it is more like the hairstyle they originally had. *I made Lucy have black hair as her turn off, to try and help her loose her romantic feelings for Rifle. While her chosen turn off hasn't really helped much, the most I can do is to prevent any romantic interactions between Lucy and Rifle from taking place. *I will give Lucy the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *She looks a lot like her mother and father, as they all use slightly customised versions of the second face template "Archbase" in Create a Sim. Lucy's SimDNA in SimPE reveals that she only has genetics for brown hair and tanned skin. So she doesn't have any recessive genetics for black hair, nor does she have tanned skin, because her parents have light, and medium skin. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with hair in a bun (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)